I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Quick one off for you guys and what I think how episode VIII MIGHT end? It is a one off and a Reylo please don't shot me like Han shot Greedo. Please leave reviews sorry about grammar. Here we go. Please leave lots of reviews and your opinions as this is how or might happen at the end of The Last Jedi.


**I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side**

 **Quick one off for you guys and what I think how episode VIII MIGHT end? It is a one off and a Reylo please don't shot me like Han shot Greedo. Please leave reviews sorry about grammar. Here we go.**

What was she thinking? They all thought. It was her decision yet some who got to know her thought she was forced into it. Vice Admiral Holdo was happy about it, but General Organa wasn't. She liked the girl and thought she would one day be ... His wife, but not like this. She said to all of them she was doing this on her own free will and it was the only way she could protect them, and stop the war with this decision.

"This is not right." Finn said protesting.

"Buddy, I'm not happy either, but you saw it with your own eyes." Poe said thinking back. "She push us back with the Force. She wouldn't do that unless there was something behind it. I'm sorry we lost her."

"We haven't." Luke spoke up finally in days. "I know we haven't. This might be the turning point we been waiting for. After my father's fall a new prophecy appeared and I spent nearly thirty years looking for both to appear to only realize one was right under my noise."

"What the hell?" Finn asked confuse.

"I don't know Jedi talk I think." Poe said also confuse.

"The Force, it did this I've trained them both." Luke said turning away. "One of dark the other of light. United together the balance will come through them. What time zone will it be on?"

"Five evening time for us." Rose answered tipping her head. "I might not understand the Force, but what makes you think this is a good idea to let this happen?"

"Because it has to." Leia answered wearing a regal dress. "I might not able to attend it, but at least I can see it by holo. It's in an hour."

Leia had changed into regal red and gold dress. It was a traditional Alderaan royal formal dress for a royal wedding. A wedding. She should be happy, but the look on her face said it all. Deep down she wasn't as her friends weren't here. She agreed to it to stop a starting to a war. A war that the Republic and Resistance wasn't going to win, but she mainly agreed to the marriage was for two reasons. To save her friends and to bring him back. Back to the light. At least they were getting married on a nice warm planet. Not too hot and not freezing cold. She took a deep breath as she let the handmaids finish up her hair and make-up. Her hair up and decorated with small silver diamonds. A long silvery vile was place on top of her dark brown hair. One side of the vile covered her back to the floor and the other half covered her face to her chest. A tiara made of pure silver and diamond fit nicely on her hair. Her dress was long and pure white with a silvery flower pattern.

"Are you ready m'lady?" Captain Plasma said wearing a more formal armor.

"I am." Rey said. "To become Lady Ren."

Kylo Ren was waiting at a flowery alter wearing a regal suit fitting of a prince marrying his chosen bride. Soft music was being played in the background. A smile appeared on his face. She agreed to marrying him. He knew why? And deep down her heart beats for him. He knows it through her and him powerful Force Sensitive children will be born. Strong and loyal to the First Order, and to his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. To show proof of peace among the Republic and the First Order. The wedding was going to broadcast throughout the galaxy visa holo. Then music change to a more up beat happy tone. Guests stood up for the bride Rey appeared escorted by Captain Plasma and four Stormtroopers in formal armor. Kylo Ren looked a upon Rey. _Beautiful!_ He thought seeing her walk down the aisle to him like a graceful goddess. Once she was at the alter Kylo Ren took her hand and the priest began.

"Please be seated." the priest spoke. "We are all here to witness the joining of Lord Kylo Ren and Lady Rey Palpatine. Who both agreed to this happy ceremony? Yes, good. Marriage is a wonderful union between two people. Two people who love each other and committed to each other. Lord Ren and Lady Palpatine have come together today to committed to only each other." The priest purse for a moment to let Ren and Rey turn to face each other. "If anyone here know why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest for a moment before continuing he smiled. "Very good. General Hux the rings please."

"Of course." Hux said holding up a purple pillow with two golden rings. "I am honored by this to be part of this special day."

"Thank you." The priest spoke. "Do you Lord Kylo Ren take Lady Rey Palpatine to be your lawful wedded wife. To have her. To hold her. For only her. To love and to cherish her. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. For better and for worse. As long as both shall live."

"I do." Kylo Ren said taking the small gold ring. "And with this ring I vow to love, and to stay loyal to only Lady Rey Palpatine."

"Do you Lady Rey Palpatine take Lord Kylo Ren to be your lawful wedded husband." The priest said turning to Rey once her ring was on. "To have him. To hold him. For only him. To love and to cherish him. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. For better and for worse. As long as both shall live."

"I do." Rey said little histated for a moment as she took the large gold ring. "And with this ring I vow to love, and to stay loyal to only Lord Kylo Ren."

"By the power invested in me." the priest said once the ring was on Kylo Ren. "I pronounce you two husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Lord, and Lady Ren of the First Order. You may kiss your bride."

Kylo Ren left Rey's vile from over her face. He chest both hands on her cheeks. Stroking them gently before placing his lips on top of her's stealing their marriage for the whole galaxy to see. Cheers were surrounding them. Celebrating their union as husband and wife. A legal documented appeared for them to sign the marriage certificate to truly legalize their marriage before they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Ren held an arm out for Rey to take and proudly walked down the aisle with his wife. His wife. What a lovely thought? And tonight he will alone with her to consummate the marriage even further.

"You look absolutely beautiful." he whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to have that dress off you."

"Thank you." Rey whispered keeping a smile on her face. "Please, be gentle. It is my first time."

"I was gentle with you when we first met." Kylo Ren said smiling for the crowd. "I am going to be gentle you and only you. You are my wife and my destiny. Pictures are done. We can celebrate and later we can start ... Making a family."

A family. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. In the short before all this she learnt she was a Palpatine. The great granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine the Emperor himself. A descent of a dark Force wielder and the closes thing she had to a family were her friends. Finn, Poe, Luke and Leia, and the Resistance they were her family yet she married Kylo Ren to protect them. To save innocent lives and to prevent a war. Worse part about this. Snoke wanted a child conceive and born within one year of the marriage, but she won't allow him to come anywhere near them physically and mentally. She will be by Kylo Ren's side, but not the dark side.

 **So tell me what you think? Sorry about the grammar I am trying and working on it. I know Reylo fans will love it. She I am going by the theory she is Sheev Palpatine descent. I like you guys to review it. I know some of want me to continue on my other stories. Don't worry I am on them just give me time please.**


End file.
